


Telling Him

by Dylanblackstorm



Series: Intrulogical stories [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 08:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylanblackstorm/pseuds/Dylanblackstorm
Summary: Everyone's' favorite trash man finally tells the nerd about his feelings towards him, and really hopes the feelings are mutual.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Intrulogical stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1482407
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	Telling Him

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if their is any typos.

This is it I’m going to tell him. The creative side told himself repeatedly. Remus had finally worked up the courage to tell the logical side he loves him. This was the result of the creative side being consoled by Deceit after Remus had came him crying about how Logan could never and would never love a side like him. The deceitful side knew what it felt like to think about how the one you loved didn’t love you back. Deceit had felt this many times over the years so he was knowledgeable on the matter. The deceitful side kept telling the creative side, “If the nerd doesn’t appreciate you then you don’t need him. And if he does he better make you happy because if not my pet snakes will see him.” believe it or not this helped Remus get over his fear and realize his life wouldn’t end if the logical side didn’t reciprocate his love.  
***************************************************************************************************************  
Now the creative side stood in front of Logan’s door heart beating fast, palms sweaty and color flushing his cheeks. Remus took one final breath before knocking on the logical side’s door. The Duke’s breathing started to become quick as he heard the closing of a book and the sound of footsteps coming in his direction. Remus almost admittedly regretted knocking on his door, because when the logical side opened the it he looked rather perturbed. But the creative side found that Logan looked quite sexy this way. “Why did you feel the need to bother me during my reading, Duke?” the logical side asked Remus who for once in existence couldn’t think of anything to say.

Before answering Logan’s question the creative side took a deep breath to calm himself down enough so he could think of something to say. “I need to tell you something.” Remus told the logical. Logan tried to hide a face of surprise at the Duke’s answer, but he failed to do so before Remus saw it. 

“This is rather an unexpected occurrence, but ok you can come in.” the logical side said to the Duke.  
***************************************************************************************************************  
When both Logan and Remus had gotten situated on the Logical side’s bed the the creative side explained why he wanted to speak with Logan. “Um, I’ve wanted to tell you this for so long. I guess i should just rip it off like a scab. Iloveyou.” The creative side said quickly and barely audible. 

“I want to make sure I heard correctly, so could you please repeat that?” the logical side asked with a curious look on his face. 

“I said I love you ok!” Remus shouted about to just end his suffering.

“O, well in that case same.” Logan said seemingly out of character.  
“Uh, what?” the Duke asked looking absolutely flabbergasted. Does he really mean what he’s that? 

“Did you not understand what I said because I’m pop culture savvy?” the logical side asked. “Well then let me restate it. I mean I love you, Remus.” the creative side gasped and ran up to Logan and scooped him up into a hug. 

“That makes me so happy, Lolo.” Remus said softly.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think and thanks for the read.


End file.
